The Gift of Family
by PayShaFan
Summary: When Ari, Ziva and Tali's parents are killed in a car crash they go to live with the Gibbs family. Will the siblings secret be revealed? Will these two familys be able to live together? Please R&R my first fic
1. Families United

**The Gift of Family**

_Sign language _

Hebrew

**I own the seasons of NCIS, Michael and Jacob but other than that not mine. Everyone may seem a little OC but this is AU.**

**Characters are:**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs "Gibbs", works for NCIS, husband to Jenny**

**Jennifer Gibbs "Jenny", stay at home mom, part time agent works at NCIS, wife to Gibbs**

**Mike Franks, NCIS Agent, Gibbs' boss**

**Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard**

**Tobias Fornell, FBI Agent friend of the Gibbs family**

**Ari David, eleven years old, orphan, brother to Ziva and Tali**

**Ziva David, five years old, orphan, sister to Ari and Tali**

**Tali David, six months old, orphan, sister to Ari and Ziva**

**Jacob Gibbs, ten years old, son to Jenny and Gibbs, brother to Michael and Kelly**

**Michael Gibbs, eight years old, son to Jenny and Gibbs, brother to Jacob and Kelly**

**Kelly Gibbs, eighteen months, daughter to Jenny and Gibbs, sister to Jacob and Michael**

_Ari, where is Ima and Abba._ Five year old Ziva David asked her older brother.

"In Heaven, Little One." Eleven year old Ari David replied thinking of how his sister hadn't said a word since finding out their parents were dead. After everything that had happened they now had to fly to America to live with people they had never even met. Ari was pulled out of his musings when Ziva crawled up into his lap and Ari wrapped his arms protectively around her when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"We leave for the airport in an hour finish packing and you'd better make sure your baby sister is quiet." Mousad Officer Aaron Rivken said pointing to the six-month old baby lying on the bed next to Ari and Ziva.

_Ari, would he hit Tali if she cried?_ Ziva asked

"He might not hit Tali but he'd hit one of us. Now go get packed so he won't find another reason to whip us." Ari put Ziva on the floor and got out three suitcases a black one for himself, a purple one for Ziva, and a pink one for Tali.

An hour later all the bags were packed and in the car, carry ons were stowed in the trunk with the suitcases, and the children were seen but not heard.

A few hours after that Ari, Ziva, Tali, and Officer Rivken were on a plane to America.

_Ari, Tali has that look on her face like she's going to cry._ Ziva said tugging on Ari's pant leg.

"Thanks, Zivalah, I'll be right there." Ari got up changed Tali's diaper put her in her car seat, tucked Ziva in and sat in his seat and fell asleep.

_Ari, wake up we're landing. _Ziva tapped his leg and faced forward.

In the terminal they grabbed their bags and hailed a cab. Officer Rivken gave the driver the address and they sped off. They drove to the suburban part of town and pulled up to a brown, brick house with two stories and a basement. A red haired woman holding a little girl who was about a year old was sitting on the grass under a tree watching a brown haired man play with two boys about ten and eight.

Officer Rivken got out of the cab and grabbed the bags out of the trunk asking the driver to wait.

Ari carried Tali on one side and held Ziva's hand on the other. Officer Rivken set their bags on the porch by the door then led them to the red haired woman. As they go closer the brown haired man and the two boys ran over.

"Jethro and Jenny Gibbs?" Officer Rivken asked the couple.

"Yes, and you must be Aaron Rivken." Jethro Gibbs said.

"Yes, and this is Ari, Ziva, and Tali." Rivken said pointing to each one in turn.

"I must be going you children be good and remember what you have been taught." He said and walked to the cab and left.

"Why don't we all say our name and what our hobbies are? I'm Jenny, and I like to cook," the red haired woman said. She had greens eyes that sparkled like the stars when she was excited Ari noticed.

"I'm Jethro, but you can call me Gibbs I like to work on my boat," the brown haired man said. Ari felt like Gibbs' blue eyes were piercing his soul.

"I'm Jacob and I like to read comic books," the ten year old boy said. He had brown hair blue eyes like his father.

"I'm Michael and I like to annoy my brother," The eight year old boy said with pride he had red hair and green eyes and was the spitting image of his mother.

"Michael James Gibbs!" Jenny scolded.

"Yes, Mama." Michael said looking innocent. He got the look in return.

"This is Kelly. She's the youngest and she's just learning to walk and talk." Jenny said still holding the little girl who had red hair and blue eyes.

"I am Ari and I like to fight. I am also fluent in Hebrew, Arabic, and English, and I am still learning French. This is Ziva. She likes boats and to draw. She is fluent in Hebrew and Arabic and she is learning English, however she has not spoken a word since we found out Ima and Abba was dead. This is Tali; she is only six months old." Ari said.

"Now that we're introduced we'll show you to your rooms." Gibbs said grabbing some suitcases and motioning for Michael and Jacob to help since Ari was busy with the girls.

"This is the living room, the basement is down through that door, the dining room is connected to the living room and the kitchen is through that doorway." Jacob said pointing to various doors. When they reached a flight of stairs Gibbs led them up it.

"This is Mama and Dad's room," Michael said pointing to the first door on the right, "and right across the hall is the bathroom. Next to it is the boys' room and next to Mom and Dad's room is the girls'." Jacob finished. Gibbs, Jacob, and Michael put all the suitcases down in the girls' room figuring Ari would sort them out.

The girls' room had pink walls and carpet. Two handmade cribs and a single bed stood against the far wall, the heads of each against the wall with a yard between them. A closet was to the right of the door and a dresser and toy chest was next to the door.

_It's too pink._ Ziva signed to Ari.

"At least we're away from rat faced Rivken." Ari said causing Ziva to giggle.

Ari put Tali in one of the cribs and started to put away her and Ziva's things. When he was done he told Ziva she could go explore the house just to be careful and he checked on Tali, who was happily playing with one of her toys, before heading over to the boys' room.

The boys' room had blue walls and blue carpet a bunk bed and single bed was set up against the far wall the heads of each against it. A closet was to the left of the door and a dresser, bookshelf, and toy chest were next to the door. The top bunk had orange sheets and blankets which Jacob was laying on and the bottom had green which Michael was laying on. The single bed had blue sheets and blankets.

Ari unpacked his clothes and put them in the closet and dresser. Next he unpacked his books and movies and put them on the shelf, and finally he unpacked his photo albums and put them under his bed.

After Ari left Ziva jumped off 'her' bed and went to explore. She walked through the kitchen and giggled watching Jenny trying to give Kelly some Cheerios. Ziva finally got tired of that and went into the living room. Not seeing anything interesting she went down the basement steps to watch Gibbs build his boat.

_Would you like to help? _ Gibbs asked the little girl.

_You speak sign language? _Ziva signed.

_Yes, I do. Now would you like to help me sand my boat? _Gibbs asked again.

_I don't know how and I don't want to ruin it. _Ziva signed.

_You can't hurt anymore than I have. _Gibbs replied, a smile on his face.

_OK. _Ziva signed smiling back at him and climbed onto the stool Gibbs had pulled out. Gibbs went behind her and placed her hands on the sander before covering them with his bigger more calloused ones.

Two hours later Gibbs and Ziva were still in the basement, Jenny was finished trying to feed Kelly, and Ari was coming down the stairs with Tali to feed her.

"Mrs. Gibbs-."

"Please call me Jenny."

"Jenny, would it be alright for me to feed Tali down here?"

"Of course, this is your home now to."

"Thank You." Jenny watched Ari get out the formula in the bottle, fill it up with warm water, put the lid on and shake it before testing it on his wrist. When he was satisfied with the temperature Ari fed Tali.

"You're a pro, how at eleven do you know how to do that?" Jenny asked obviously impressed.

"Thank you; our parents were gone always busy with work so I always take care of Ziva and Tali." Ari smiled down at Tali with such love that Jenny was shocked.

"I'm going to see what's taking my husband so long." Jenny said heading down to the basement and smiled when she saw Gibbs and Ziva sanding the boat together and not wanting to waste the moment ran upstairs to get her camera.

When Jenny came back downstairs she took a picture of Ari feeding Tali then went down the basement stairs to get the picture of Ziva and Gibbs. When she took the picture they were so lost in their own world they didn't even notice her until the flash went off.

"Ziva, why don't you go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Jenny said but at the confusion on the little girls face Gibbs signed everything to her. Ziva gave Jenny thumbs up and ran upstairs. When she was out of sight Jenny and Gibbs chuckled.

"Jethro, I think Ari may have been abused." Jenny said in a rush.

"Jen that's a pretty big accusation. What makes you say that," Gibbs asked.

"Well, when Ari was feeding Tali his sleeve came up and it looked like someone had grabbed his arm and just squeezed." Jenny said.

"Ziva flinched whenever I touched her back but that may have been from the accident if she was in it," Gibbs said more to himself than to Jenny.

"Jethro, we don't know if any of them were in the crash and if they were and they were abused then we have more trauma to deal with." Jenny said.

"I'll try to get Ziva to open up more." Jethro said.

"And I'll try to get Ari to open up." Jenny said finishing Gibbs' thought.

"I'll call Ducky to come and see what's going on, ok." Gibbs said pulling Jenny into a hug.

**Meanwhile**

When Ziva had run up the stairs she ran straight to Ari so she could tell him about working on the boat with Gibbs, in sign language of course.

"Wow it sounds like you had fun." Ari said and Ziva nodded her head at him.

"You two go get cleaned up and tell the boys too also. I'll take Tali until you're ready," Jenny said taking Tali out of Ari's arms.

Dinner went well, Michael and Jacob told about their day playing with the next door neighbors, the Fornells. Gibbs told about his day at the office, and Ari translated for Ziva, occupied Tali, and ate dinner all at the same time.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Gibbs said.

"Hello, Jethro. Where are the new additions to your family you were telling me about?"

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard asked.

"In the kitchen, Duck." Gibbs answered shaking the Scotsman's hand.

"Uncle Ducky." Jacob and Michael said running up and giving Ducky a hug.

"Hello, boys." Ducky replied chuckling.

"I'm Ari; these are my sisters Ziva and Tali." Ari said pointing to both the girls in turn before sticking out his hand to shake Ducky's.

"I'm Dr Mallard but you may call me Ducky. I'm here to make sure you and your sisters are healthy." Ducky said shaking Ari's hand and setting his medical bag on the counter.

Ari frowned before nodding and passing Tali to Ducky so he could examine her.

"Michael, Jacob, clean up the table, please." Jenny said glaring at them just daring them to argue.

"Yes, Ma'am." The boys chorused, gathering the dishes.

"Tali looks like the picture of perfection. Ari I'll do yours next since Ziva doesn't look too thrilled about the whole thing." Ducky said looking between Ari and Ziva who was hiding behind his legs.

Ari and Ziva followed Ducky into the living room where he asked Ari to strip to just his boxers revealing burns, cuts, and bruises.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny as she covered her mouth with her hand. Ducky continued his exam taking extra care that all the wounds were cleaned and the ones that need bandaged were.

"There you're all bandaged up and you're very healthy other than the burns, bruises, and cuts. Why don't you go to your room while I look at Ziva?" Ducky said gently.

"Yes, sir." Ari said quietly and got dressed and headed to his room. Ziva seeing that her protector had left the room went and hid behind Gibbs.

"Jethro, can you coax Ziva out here." Ducky asked.

"I'll do my best." Gibbs answered talking softly to the small girl. Ziva came out from behind Gibbs still scared but more reassured.

Ziva stripped down to her underwear and under shirt, she too had bruises but she had welts and no burns. Jenny controlled her emotions better but Gibbs still comforted her and himself. When Ducky finished his exam and bandaged Ziva up as well he sent her upstairs with Ari.

"Jennifer, Jethro, I'm afraid to tell you that is the most severely beaten children I've ever seen. The bruises were only a few days old and so were the burns and cuts no more than a week but they were inflicted by someone who knew where to hit to be the most effective. Before this they were treated very well good muscle and bone health. Therapy will be a good idea both for their parent's death and for the beatings." Ducky said.

"Ducky, their parents died a week and a half ago." Jenny said.

"Well then whoever was looking after them was beating them." Ducky replied.

"Rivken." Jenny and Jethro said together.

"I suggest whoever they trust the most talk to them. I have to go Mother's nurse will leave soon." Ducky said grabbing his things and heading to the door. Gibbs walked with him to where they both stopped.

"Jethro, those children are going to need a stable home and a lot of help." Ducky said.

"Yeah, Duck, Jen and I are already going to adopt them and we're just waiting on the paperwork and talking to the kids." Gibbs replied.

"I think that's just what they need right now. Well I have to be on my way, goodnight, Jethro." Ducky said.

"'Night, Duck." Gibbs said.


	2. Conversations, Sleepovers, and Breakfast

**Conversations, Sleepovers, and Breakfast**

**Special thanks to Laughers song and ncischuckluver for reviewing you guys made my day. Also thanks to my mom who is betaing this story for me.**

Jenny and Gibbs finished putting the leftovers from dinner before heading upstairs to put the kids to bed and talk with Ari and Ziva. They headed into the girls' room first where Tali and Kelly was already in their cribs and Ziva was coloring on the floor.

_Ziva, what are you drawing?_ Gibbs asked the little girl. She passed him a picture of two smiling stick figures that were standing in a bowl looking object with a monster chasing them.

_What's this?_ Gibbs asked again pointing to the bowl.

_It's a boat and that's you and me. Here it's for you. _Ziva said pointing to the bowl, then the tall stick figure, and finally then the small one.

_Thank you. What is that? _Gibbs asked once again.

_The monster. _Ziva signed looking at the floor.

_Who's the monster? _

_Rivken._

_We're going to get him I promise. _Gibbs said.

_I know._ Ziva said climbing in his lap.

**MEANWHILE**

"Ari, can I talk to you?" Jenny asked.

"Of course." Ari said putting down his book down and following Jenny to the kitchen.

"Did you put the girls to bed?" Jenny asked.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." Ari replied his eyes going wide his voice giving away his panic.

"Ari, you're not in trouble I just wanted to thank you." Jenny said Ari instantly relaxing.

"You care about your sisters a lot don't you?"

"Yes, they my life. I would do anything to protect them." Ari replied his face showing how much he cared.

"Then tell me who beat you." Jenny said her eyes pleading with him to trust her.

"I tried to stop him from hitting Ziva but he knocked me against the wall."

"Who?"

"Rivken."

**Later**

At o'clock that night or morning however you look at it everyone, in the Gibbs house was asleep or almost everyone.

Ari woke up to a constant tapping on his stomach.

"Mmm. Ziva what's wrong?" Ari asked still half asleep.

_I had a nightmare. _

"Come here, you can sleep in my bed." Ari said pulling back his blanket and scooting over to one side of the bed. Ziva climbed in to his bed her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. Ari wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Ziva woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen, the smell of coffee, and the feeling of being safe. She crawled out of the cocoon of Ari's arms and the blankets without waking him. She looked around to see all of the boys still asleep. Ziva walked downstairs to see Gibbs making coffee and cereal. She walked into the kitchen, causing Gibbs to look up to see her standing next to the table. He grabbed another bowl and spoon, pouring some Lucky Charms and milk into the bowl he set it on the table. Ziva looked between the Gibbs and the cereal before sitting and eating like there was no tomorrow. Gibbs smiled at the little girl who had managed to crawl into his heart in less than a day. He grabbed his cereal and coffee and sat next to her.

_Ziva, its 0500 what are you doing up? _Gibbs asked. Ziva just smiled, shrugged, and ate her cereal. Gibbs chuckled and dug into his breakfast.


	3. Fridays

**Fridays**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday I have no real excuse so I've decided to add another character to the story that I wasn't going to until later. I've also decided I'll update once a week so every Saturday you'll get a new update U.S. time. **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorite lists and alerts.**

Friday morning started as usual. Ziva crawled out of Ari's bed after having another nightmare and went downstairs to have breakfast with Gibbs. Ari, Jacob, and Michael got on the bus for school. Jenny took care of the girls and profiled criminals for NCIS.

At lunch time Gibbs got a very unexpected phone call from a hysterical Jenny.

"Jethro, I can't find Ziva anywhere." Jenny said almost in tears.

"Alright how about we go through a checklist and you can tell me everywhere you checked." Gibbs said trying to remain calm.

"Did you check the girls' room?" Gibbs asked.

"Check."

"Boys' room?"

"Check."

"Our room."

"Check."

"Bathrooms."

"Check."

"Kitchen and living room."

"Check."

"Basement."

"No, I didn't. I'll go look now. Jethro, she's there."

"Thank God."

"Jethro, she's laying on her back next to the boat just looking at the ceiling."

"I have to go, Jen, we got a crime scene."

"Bye, Jethro, love you."

"I love you to, bye."

"What was that all about, Probie?" Mike Franks asked.

"Jen and I are godparents to three kids. Their parents were killed in a car crash and we're working on adopting them but international adoption is hard. One of the girls decided to explore the basement and Jen couldn't find her." Gibbs answered.

"You got more kids in that house of yours?" Franks asked.

"Yeah, Boss." Gibbs answered.

"How many you got now?"

"Three boys and three girls."

"How's Jenny going to cope with six little ones at home?"

"With lots of prayer, Boss, lots of prayer." This caused Franks and Gibbs to start laughing.

**Lunch time at school with Ari**

"May I sit with you?" A girl about Ari's age with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes asked Ari.

"If you would like I do not talk much though." Ari replied looking up from his book on motorcycles.

"Good, that's exactly what I need." The brown haired girl said pulling out her own book on tae kwon do.

"What's your name?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Ari. What is yours?" Ari replied.

"Caitlyn Todd but my friends call me Kate." Kate answered.

"Well Caitlyn it's nice to meet you."

"Dido."

"What does this Dido mean?" Ari asked looking confused.

"It means same to you." Kate replied trying not to laugh.

A week later Gibbs and Franks had finished their case and the paperwork for the David kids' adoption was finally starting to come through all though Jen and Gibbs still hadn't talked to the kids yet. Jenny had scheduled therapy for Ari and Ziva that Saturday and afterwards they made plans to go shopping.

Ari and Kate ate lunch together every day and had formed a close friendship, often helping each other with homework over the phone because both were concerned about what their guardians would say. They would talk about anything and everything from Kate's foster family the McGee's to the different ways they grew up.

The Gibbs family had also fallen into a pattern. Everyday Gibbs would get home and Ziva would come racing down the hall into his waiting arms so he could throw her into the air making her laugh. "How's my princess?" Gibbs would ask giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ziva would give him two thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek and go running into the kitchen to 'help' Jenny with dinner. Gibbs and the boys would go outside and play soccer or football whatever they felt like before dinner. After dinner the boys would do their homework and Ziva and Gibbs would head to the basement to work on the boat. When Ziva's bedtime came Ari would help her get changed and ready before singing her a lullaby in Hebrew. Jenny and Gibbs would then come in and tuck her in. By the time Ziva was in bed it was time to get Michael ready Gibbs and Jenny would tuck him in much to his objections before heading downstairs this was when Gibbs would spend time with Tali and Kelly. At 22:00 Ari and Jacob would go get ready for bed Gibbs and Jenny would say goodnight to them and get the two small girls ready. After all the kids were in bed they would curl up on the couch together with a glass of bourbon.

**Ok I hope you guys like it and review please I do allow anonymous reviews so you don't have to be a member. Constructive criticism is nice but please no flames.**

**I'm going to write a long story (this one) and then I'm going to write one shots that go with it if you've ever read Sarah Shalom David's stories you understand. **


	4. Therapy

**Therapy**

**Hey guys I'm back if only for a day. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and thanks to anyone who left a review or add this story or myself to their favorites and/or alerts you guys make my day. Oh I forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to Laughters song for pointing out my mistake so I'm fixing it in this chapter.**

_Sign language_

Hebrew

'Thoughts'

**QUESTION????????**

**#1 What is the difference between hits and visitors? If you know pm me or review it to me thanks.**

**#2 Poll this is so anonymous people can vote to. Should Tony and Abby be brother and sister or just friends? Just review your answer to me because I don't have it up on my profile.**

Saturday morning Anna Gregory came at 0800 to watch Jacob, Michael, Kelly, and Tali while Jenny and Gibbs took Ziva and Ari to the therapist.

"The instructions for Tali's bottle and her scedule are on the fridge, the bottles are in the cupboard next to the formula and Kelly's baby food. And their diapers are under their cribs." Jenny said giving Anna last minute instructions.

"Alright, Jen, I think she's got it." Gibbs said trying to keep her from frightening Anna to badly.

"AAAHHHH!" Jenny and Gibbs heard from the entryway and smiled when they saw Ziva trying to get her shoes on.

"Ari, I need help. Please. Ziva said as an afterthought. The shock on Gibbs and Jenny's faces matched the shock on Ari's when he looked around the corner.

"Ok." Ari said to shocked to say anything else as he bent down to help her tie her shoes.

_Thank you. _

"You're welcome. Uh, Ziva, do you realize you just talked." Ziva looked down and nodded.

"You're not in trouble I miss hearing your voice." Ari said pulling Ziva into a hug.

"Why don't we go get in the car?" Ari said and Ziva grabbed his hand as they went out the door.

"Thanks, Anna we'll be back before dinner. All the other kids are still in bed." Gibbs said leading Jenny to the car.

"Ziver, we're here you need to wake up." Gibbs said shaking Ziva's shoulder gently.

"No, Abba." Gibbs covered his emotions better then Ari and Jenny but you could still see he was a little shocked.

"Ziva, we need to go inside sleepyhead." Ari said. Ziva glared at him before getting out of the car and grabbing one of his and Jenny's hands.

Ari took in the single story, white building, from the large windows to the black sign that read 'Dr. S. Flinn Child Psychologist' on the outside. Inside the wooden secretaries desk in next to a dark wooden door, two couches and several chairs sat against one wall with toys in front of it. Ari noticed a boy a little older then Ziva playing with one of the trucks and a familiar looking brunette reading a book.

"I'll fill out the paperwork and you take the kids to play." Jenny said.

"Ok, but I think Ari is interested in any toys." Gibbs said pointing to Ari who was looking at a brunette about his age a book in her lap bent over her hair covering her face.

"Shalom, Caitlyn." Ari said. Gibbs watching him walking over and sit down next to the brunette.

"Ari, hi, how are you?"

"I am ok. What are you doing here?"

"My foster brother, Tim came in today my foster parents are in talking to the therapist. What are you doing here?"

"My guardians brought my sister and I in." Ziva came over to Ari and Kate and curled up in Ari's lap looking curiously at Kate.

"Gibbs, Ziva, this is Caitlyn, she is a friend from school. Caitlyn, this is my sister Ziva and my guardian Gibbs." Ari said introducing Ziva and Gibbs who had just walked up.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs, Ziva." Kate said.

"It's just Gibbs and it's nice to finally meet who Ari's been talking to all night." Gibbs said making Ari blush.

"How did you know I was the one Ari was talking to?" Kate asked eyes wide.

"My gut." Gibbs said.

"Oh in our house we call that gas." Kate said a smug grin on her face. Ari and Ziva started laughing as Gibbs tried to find something to say

_She got you good, Gibbs. _Ziva signed her eyes sparkling.

_And what makes you say that, Miss David. _Gibbs signed back.

"What are they saying?" Kate asked Ari.

"Ziva told Gibbs that you got him good and Gibbs asked Ziva what made her say that now they are just teasing each other." Ari replied.

"Since you and Ziva are from Israel and Gibbs is from the US how do you know what each other are saying? Wouldn't they differ in translation?" Kate asked looking confused.

"Normally yes but our mother went to school with Jenny's next door neighbor and their daughter was def. Ima taught us ASL almost as soon as we could talk it was something we could do that Abba didn't know about." Ari answered still observing Ziva and Gibbs who were still teasing each other.

"Oh, so is that why you're staying with Jenny and Gibbs?"

"Yes, Ima and Jenny were best friends all through high school and even afterwards."

"Ari, who is this?" Jenny asked grinning.

"Jenny, this is Caitlyn we go to school together." Ari answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Gibbs. Ari talks about you and your family all the time. Please call me Kate Ari's the only one who I allow to call me Caitlyn although I don't know why I'm already being teased by my foster brothers." Kate said clearly teasing Ari.

"Boys are always finding ways to torment us women aren't they, Kate, but please call me Jenny." Jenny answered already liking the girl.

"Yes they are we should create a world where no men are allowed." Kate said winking conspiringly at Jenny.

"We should it could be fun." Jenny said.

"I give up with girls." Ari said throwing his arms in the air.

"I did that a long time ago Gibbs said keeping Ziva in his line of vision as she was now playing with Kate's brother Tim.

"Come on, Jethro, let's leave them alone." Jenny said pulling Jethro closer to Ziva and Tim.

"I like them maybe we should get together outside of school that's not on the phone." Kate said hopefully.

"We could go to the movies or something." Ari said grinning at Kate.

"Ok." Kate said.

"Oh no look our parents are talking." Kate said burying her face in Ari's neck embarrassed.

"How far do you think we could run before they catch us?" Ari whispered into Kate's hair earning him a giggle from her.

"Ari and Ziva Day-vid." The secretary said motioning to the door.

"It's pronounced Dah-veed." Ari replied gently removing Kate's head from where it was still hidden from her parents.

The Gibbs' walked into the therapist's office noticing the red haired woman sitting behind the desk in the corner of the room. Beanbags of all colors were scattered in front of it and a miniature desk sat in the corner with four small chairs around it crayons, markers, and paper laying on the top.

"Hello, I'm Stephanie Flinn. You must be the Gibbs family." The red haired woman said.

"Yes, I'm Jenny. This is my husband Jethro and our children Ari and Ziva." Jenny said pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Jenny, Jethro, I'm afraid you have to stay out there while I talk to Ari and Ziva." Dr. Flinn said shutting the door behind the adults as they walked out.

"You can call me Stefanie if you like. I want you guys to be comfortable." Stephanie said leading them over to the coloring table first.

"Ziva, do you think you could draw me a beautiful picture?" Stephanie asked and watched as Ziva looked to Ari for something and soon understood that they were signing.

'So I guess she hasn't started talking yet like Jenny hoped.' Stephanie thought. Ziva looked up at Stephanie before nodding hesitantly and sitting down at the table.

"Ari, why don't we go sit on the bean bags." Stephanie said following Ari over.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself and your sister?"

"We are from Israel, our parents are dead, we were abused, and we live with the Gibbs family." Ari said hiding his emotions very well.

"Do the Gibbs' ever abuse you?" Stephanie watched as Ari's eyes got wide in disbelief before shaking his head.

"No, when we get in trouble at the Gibbs' house we get grounded or an out of time."

"I think you mean a time out."

"Yes, thank you."

"Why won't Ziva talk?"

"She has only said three words since Abba and Ima died."

"What has she said?"

"She called for me when she was upset and she said something to Gibbs." Ari said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Have you made any friends since you moved here?"

"Yes, some boys from gym class and a girl named Caitlyn."

"Really, why only one girl?"

"Caitlyn and I only met because she wanted somewhere quiet to sit, eat her lunch, and read. I was reading by myself at a table and she asked if she could sit with me I said yes and we have been friends ever since." Ari said nonchalantly and Stephanie wrote something down on her notebook.

Stephanie was distracted from asking another story by Ziva bring over her picture.

"Ziva, this is a very good picture do you think you could tell me about it."

_That's me. _Ziva signed pointing to the small figure.

_And that's the icky monster._ Ziva signed pointing to the big figure that was defiantly a monster it had something long and brown in its hand and it looked like it was hitting Ziva. Ari translated everything they said and when he saw Ziva sign monster he held her hand.

"What's the monster holding?" Stephanie asked.

_His belt._

"You guys can go play in the outer office while I talk to your guardians." Stephanie said still holding onto Ziva's picture. Stephanie motioned for Gibbs and Jenny to come into her office and they stood by the door.

"Ari and Ziva need a stable environment and a whole lot of love. Ari is used to having to keep his emotions hidden and will need other male figures to show him that showing emotion is alright. I had Ziva draw me a picture so I could determine what's going on in her head and it brought some disturbing results. The first thing is she drew was of her being beaten, she most likely has nightmares and won't trust anyone very quickly especially men. Stephanie said her voice showing her anger and sadness.

"What about her not talking?" Jenny asked.

"It's completely normal for this to occur when a child goes through a traumatic thing." Stephanie answered.

"Thanks, doc." Gibbs said ushering everyone to the car so they could go shopping.


	5. Shopping and Dinner

**Shopping and Dinner**

**Hey I'm back again so I've made a decision Tony and Abby will be siblings but they won't be in this story they'll be in my sequel. Also I might need ideas for it so help me please.**

**Question: **

**#1 Should the sequel take place right after this or should it be a few years later? If yes then when?**

_Sign language_

Hebrew

**Things you need to know for this chapter.**

**Hebrew to English and vice versa**

**Lo = No**

**Ken = Yes**

**I have no nor have I ever had any affiliation with Mossaud.**

"All right let's get the bedding done with and then I'll put it in the car and meet you at one of the stores." Gibbs said when they got to the mall. When they got to the store Gibbs took Ziva to the girls section and Jenny took Ari to the boys.

Ziva knew exactly what she wanted, a purple comforter set. She tried to take it off the shelf but she wasn't tall enough so Gibbs grabbed it and they went to find Ari and Jenny.

"Do you like any of these?" Jenny asked Ari.

"I like them but they are not for me." Ari replied. Right then Ziva and Gibbs came up. Ziva ran up to Ari and dragged him to another section of the store, leaving Gibbs and Jenny to follow confused.

"This one." Ari said when Gibbs and Jenny walked up to them.

"Alright let's go pay." Jenny said with a smile.

"Those two are completely different than anything we're used to." Jenny said.

"I know. I've never had a child want black set before." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, have you noticed how close those two are?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, Jen." Gibbs replied paying when it was their turn.

"What I meant was Ziva knew exactly Ari wanted before he did."

"How about we talk about this when we don't have four little ears trying to listen?" Gibbs said before, agreeing where to meet Jen and headed out to the car.

At the toy store Jenny took the kids to Ari's section first, knowing that Gibbs would want to help Ziva. Ari chose some Army men and water guns before Gibbs got there.

"Do you like any of these dolls, Ziva?" Gibbs asked when he noticed the little girl looking at them but not making any move to grab one.

_Abba said that David girls do not play with dolls._ Ziva signed looking down at the ground.

_Well, now you're a Gibbs girl and if you want a doll then you can have one._ Gibbs signed back. Ziva looked at Gibbs for a second before hugging a Raggedy Anne doll to her chest.

_"Come on let's go find some other toys."_ Gibbs signed.

When they walked out of the store Ari had Army men, water guns, and Monopoly. Ziva walked out with her Raggedy Anne doll, play dough, and play food.

At the clothing store Jenny went with Ziva and Gibbs with Ari. Ari got his shopping done quickly so the two boys went to the girls. Jenny was trying to get Ziva to try on a skirt and Ziva was flat out refusing.

"Ziva, please just try on a skirt, it won't hurt you." Jenny said.

"Lo, skirt bad." Ziva said.

"It's not bad it's pretty."

"Icky."

"Pretty."

"Maybe we should interfere." Ari said from behind Gibbs.

"Nah, in a few minutes we will but this is too much fun to stop." Gibbs said laughing when Ziva shouted something in Hebrew.

"At least, Ziva's talking again even if it is in an argument." Ari said laughing now to.

Ziva and Jenny finally settled on Ziva trying on three skirts and only getting one. Ziva also got three pairs of blue jeans, a pair of cargo pants, a pair of purple pants, six t-shirts, two tank tops, a sweater, socks, and underclothing. Ari walked out with three pairs of blue jeans, three pairs of black jeans, two cargo pants, six t-shirts, a sweater, socks, and underclothing.

"What do you want for dinner?" Jenny asked when they were finally back home and everything was put away.

"Pizza is fine." Gibbs answered just as Ziva ran up.

"Gibbs, boat." Ziva said pulling on his hand.

"You want to go work on the boat again?" Gibbs asked throwing Ziva in the air and tickling her.

"Go ask the boys if they want to help." Gibbs said setting the small girl back on the ground and headed down to the basement.

"Abba never acted like that with us." Ari said walking up next to Jenny.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"He was too busy planning thing for Mossaud." Ari said.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Jenny asked changing the subject.

"Mushroom, its Ziva's and I's favorite." Ari said.

"Perfect, everyone loves it." Jenny replied **(Mushroom is my favorite so it's theirs to.)**

"Guys, pizza's here." Jenny called down the stairs where all the kids except, Tali and Kelly, were helping Gibbs work on the boat.

"All right, we'll be right up." Gibbs answered.

"Everyone was gathered around the table when Gibbs took Jenny's hand and cleared his throat. Immediately all the children stooped talking and turned to look at them.

"Your mother and I were thinking that maybe we could expand our family." Gibbs said looking around the table.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Jacob asked.

"Like we could add another brother and two sisters." Jenny said.

"Do you mean it? We could be a part of your family?" Ari asked looking at Gibbs and Jenny hopefully.

"If you want we could sign the papers tonight and you'd be official Gibbs children." Gibbs said.

"I Gibbs girl." Ziva said earning a laugh from everyone around the table.

"It wouldn't be so bad. I'll have a big brother to turn to although having to protect two more girls won't be that fun." Jacob said

"Alright then we are all agreed. Ari, Ziva, and Tali will be official Gibbs'." Jenny said.

**The End.**

**Don't forget sequel coming soon and I need all the ideas I can get and don't think Rivken won't be back. Review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
